WANTED: Castle Steward
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: Wassailia is upon the kingdom of Enchancian, a joyous holiday to spend time with family and friends, but when a gift meant for Roland is received by Baileywick things take a disastrous turn, leaving the palace without its Steward. [Three part Christmas spectial]
1. Wassailia Ball

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The yearly Wassailia ball was mere hours away and Baileywick the Enchancian Steward flew around the castle making final preparations. He is behind schedule the previous night his trusty pocket watch had given up the ghost, but with a little help from Sofia, the last of the decorations went up minutes before the guests flooded into the ballroom.

"Thank you, Princess Sofia. Without your assistance, none of these would have been ready on time," Baileywick said to the girl.

"Well I am your Junior Assistant Steward," Sofia told him, "I better get ready, before Amber gets ahold of me," she joked heading out of the room at a jog past her father.

"Baileywick you've outdone yourself this year," Roland praised coming over to the man.

Other guests gathered around as well, showering the man with compliments, as each came he repeated how Sofia had been instrumental in the finishing of such a display. After a few moments, those gathered departed to the various tables covered in food and games that lined the room, Baileywick used the laps to breathe. He walked the border of the ballroom giving orders to the servants when needed or helping the guest.

Sofia rejoined the group and came over to him, a small box cradled in her arms.

"Welcome back Princess," Baileywick greeted, "I hope you made it to your chambers without incident?" he added with a smile folding his hands behind his back.

Sofia giggled, "yep. I know it's early, but this is for you happy Wassailia Baileywick," she told him handing the box to him.

"Princess Sofia you didn't have to get me anything," he told her.

"Technically it's from Amber, James, and myself," Sofia said, "besides why would we not get you something," she smiled, "your family."

He shook his head smiling, "thank you, Princess," he said reaching for it before he could take it another servant came to him with a letter for the King.

"Could you hold on to that a moment longer," Baileywick asked Sofia well taking the letter.

"Of course," she said tucking the box back under her arm.

"Thank you, I'll be only a moment," Baileywick said walking to the middle of the ballroom where Roland was talking with a half dozen other rulers.

"Pardon the intrusion, Your Majesty's," Baileywick said with a bow, "a letter has arrived for you my King," he added handing the envelope to Roland.

"Thank you, Baileywick," Roland thanked opening the letter.

Roland fiddled with the letter, as Baileywick stood by waiting for orders a small glimmer caught his attention, looking to the upper balcony he saw another glint of dwindling sunlight was captured in the metallic surface of an arrowhead, the bowman partially concealed behind a pillar. His eyes widened, he'd served under two monarchs and knew an assassin when he saw one. This time though there was no sorcerer to save the King.

The figure realizing they had been made jumped out into the light and released their arrow, Baileywick pushed Roland to the ground shouting out a call of warning to those around them. Guards poured into the room, as guests ran out the doors or took cover under tables.

Constable Miles bolted for the King when he arrived, "Your Majesty, are you alright?" Miles asked.

Roland rubbed at his head where it had collided with the tiled floor, "I'm fine, get Miranda and the children to safety," Roland ordered, but they were already gone from the ballroom.

"Sire, it would wise for you to go as well," Baileywick said to the King's right.

Roland turned to his Steward and shock crossed his face, "MY GOD, BAILEYWICK," Roland screamed when he saw the arrow meant for him embedded deep into the flesh of his Steward's shoulder, he scrambled to his feet and helped the older man up.

"Constable Miles, please escort his Majesty to safety," Baileywick said between clenched teeth, grabbing at the wound out of reflex.

Both Miles and Roland were hesitant, "go I will head to the medical ward, but only when I know you are on the way to safety," Baileywick told Roland knowing that would make the King leave and it did.

Miles and a half dozen other guards took the King from the ballroom a few servants that had remained and not chased after the invader or took cover, approached the injured man offering assistance.

"I'm alright, everyone back to your stations and get things cleaned up," Baileywick ordered clutching the wound tighter in an attempt to stem the flow of crimson fluid.

* * *

A young man named Eric escorted Baileywick to Dr. Zwick, he had given a towel to the older man to use around the wound it was soaked through when they arrived.

Eric threw the door open startling the physician, who spun around from where he was reorganizing a cabinet and about to reprimand the one who entered, but the words died in his throat.

"Mother of the Almighty," Zwick exclaimed, "why the hell are you walking around? You should have stayed still and called for me, you fool," he added leading Baileywick to an exam table, the Steward was too light headed to argue.

* * *

Roland paced the floor well his wife sat on the sofa, their children camped out in front of the fireplace. They had been taken to an inner room with no windows and had spent the last few hours there, the door surrounded by a heavy guard on both sides.

Miranda stood and joined her husband, "Roly what's wrong?" she asked taking his hand.

Roland hadn't told her or the children about Baileywick, he didn't want too until he received news, "It's nothing dear," he lied, watching slightly from a pounding headache he had.

Miranda's eyes narrowed at him, "your hiding something," she said.

"I don't have all the information," Roland told her, turning away.

"Roland," her tone left no question of what she wanted.

Roland knowing he had no choice, lead her to the other side of the room, "it's Baileywick, he...took an arrow meant for me," he whispered to her, she gasped, "he's been around as long as I can remember, I don't know what to do if…

"All we can do is have faith," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"First Cedric, now Baileywick…"

"They will both recover, though Baileywick much sooner I'd have to say."

"Thank you, for calming my nerves," Roland cooed drawing his wife in closer, who snuggled into his chest.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: This story will be three parts one today, one for Christmas eve and the third on Christmas day. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Wassailia Eve

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

On the other side of the castle nestled away from the busy ball and throne room, sat the Enchancian medical wing. After Eric had handed over his superior to the care of Doctor Zwick, he had retreated to the ballroom to help finish cleaning up.

"I can't believe you, the right hand to the King, would be so stupid as to have come here on your own," Zwick reprimanded as he slowly cut away the fabric of Baileywicks jacket and shirts from around the arrow.

"I admit it bled more than I anticipated," the older man said looking at the needle secured in a vein of his left hand.

"That sedation should be kicking in any time now," the doctor said, "then I can get started."

"I must say…'yawn'...I didn't think an operation like this would be performed here of all places."

"Ya well I trust my cleaning skill more so than the Dunwiddie hospital," Zwick said, 'decontamination charms don't hurt either,' he added to himself.

A light snore was the reply the doctor received, he smiled, a few more snips and the area was clear of cloth, Zwick put the scissors down and summoned a golden rune, "let's see...standard single cast iron arrow partially embedded into the coracoid process bone with slight tear to one of the minor tendon. Did the guy even have a full draw? The severed vein is more of a threat then this arrow ever was," Zwick said aloud, the rune turned red and the arrow shaft dissolved into dust and the arrowhead turned into a liquid that he pulled from the wound. Zwick placed it in a bowl and moved it away; he finished cleaning and stitching the wound before wrapping it.

"There now to wait for the sedation to wear off," Zwick said aloud picking up a book and pulling a chair over beside the Steward.

* * *

The royal family spent a sleepless night confined to the windowless room, Violet had brought a snack for the children the night before, and now she had provided breakfast, Sofia noted the change, "Dad," she called.

"Yes Sofia," Roland answered reading through reports Miles had brought him for the third time he was

"Where's Baileywick?" she asked, Roland, flinched.

"Ya we haven't seen him since the party," James said between bites.

Miranda and Roland exchanged looks, "after last night he's probably busy getting things cleaned up," Miranda said turning back to the three siblings.

"Mother we are not that foolish," Amber said pushing her plate away, "we know someone interrupted the party last night, then we are kept here overnight, and Baileywick is not with us. What is going on?"

Roland sighed, "children it's nothing to worry about, Baileywick is...taking care of a few things for me, in regards to the party," he lied hoping they didn't notice the hiccup in his voice.

"Alright," Amber said pick up the book she had been reading, "it's just odd is all."

"Poor Baileywick I hope things didn't get too badly damaged," Sofia said, "people were in a real panic."

"What exactly happened last night, dad," James asked, "I remember someone shouting then everyone ran, a guard brought Sofia and me here then another came with mom and Amber."

"Oh well, it was a...a…"

"Roly, tell them they are old enough to know when something like this happens," Miranda said.

Roland took a deep breath before putting his papers down on the side table, "children," he sighed, "last night there was an intruder, an assassin with me as their target."

The looks of shock and worry and maybe even a bit of anger crossed the royals faces, "the shout you remember James was Baileywick. By some grace he had spotted the attacker and not only warned the guests but pushed me aside before the arrow found its mark," Roland told them he still couldn't bring himself to say to them about who the arrow did find.

A tense silence engulfed the room, a clock ticked from the mantle of the fireplace as the fire cracked below, it stayed this way for several moments before it was broken by the entrance of Constable Miles with news for the King.

"Sire," Miles greeted with a bow before handing over a sheet of paper.

Roland read over the note, before picking up his quill and jotted down a few things; he handed the paper back to Miles, who departed after reading the instructions over.

"The would-be assassin has been captured," Roland told them, "so it's okay to move around the castle, but to be safe I would like you all to stay in sight of the guards and no going out after nightfall. Just until we can confirm there isn't an accomplice" he said, making to rise, "before you three leave I...I...oh my head," Roland groaned rubbing at his eyes as he sat back down.

"Roland are you alright?" Miranda asked grasping his shoulder as Amber, James, and Sofia rushed from the coffee table they had been using for breakfast.

"Daddy, what happened? Are you okay?" Amber asked her voice quivering.

"I'm fine, was a bit dizzy for a moment there," Roland told them, moving his hand to look at his children, "I promise I'm alright, go on now, we can talk later," he said shooing them away.

The guards at the door exchanged glances the Queen and children were not the only ones worried.

* * *

"Everything looks good, it was a shallow injury," Zwick said to Baileywicks removing the IV, "take a week to rest, then you can go on light duty."

Zwick picked up a tray with old bandages and tools, he brought them over to a bin, and dumped them in, "the wound needs to be cleaned and changed twice daily, so I expect you here after breakfast, and dinner until I say so," Zwick instructed.

"I can certainly do that," Baileywick agreed his voice a bit horse.

"And take in plenty of fluids you lost a lot of blood for someone your age, so you need to replenish it. IV fluids can only do so much," Zwick added having moved over to a shelving unit, he brought back over a small bottle and sling with him.

The Steward glanced at the man, he knows Zwick didn't mean anything malicious by his statement, but Baileywick was displeased with the remainder of his advanced years.

"Alright here's some pain meds, take one every six hours and have a snack with it, this stuff on an empty stomach sucks, flat out sucks," the doctor said.

Baileywick was slightly taken aback by the language, but he accepted the bottle and pocketed it without a word; someone had been kind enough to bring him a change of clothes which Baileywick had been most grateful.

Once his arm was situated in the sling he was allowed to leave the medical ward, he immediately headed for the ballroom, ' _I may not be able to do anything, but that doesn't stop me from supervising_.'

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: So someone in the comments pointed out that I had a line of dialogue that said, "First Cedric, now Baileywick" and they asked what I meant by this, I should have said in the first chapter that if you hadn't read "Secret of a Royal Sorcerer" this would not make as much sense. This story is not meant as a stand-alone, my apologies to Jolly Roger Brat for the confusion and as I don't want to spoil anything there is a list on my profile of the Sofia the First stories I have written and there are in chronological order. Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Wassailia Gift's

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Baileywick arrived at the ballroom to find it in the most pristine condition he'd seen in years, "my word you've all done a wonderful job," he said to his fellow servants, as they were finishing fixing the grand tree. There was a collective gasp as all eyes turned to the voice, Baileywick found himself surrounded and bombarded.

"Baileywick, Sir."

"Master Steward."

"Sir, your alright!?"

"We were so worried."

"We have everything covered here, Sir."

"You should be resting."

There was a chorus of agreement to that last statement, "everyone, please, settle down," Baileywick said within moments the ballroom was silent, "I came here to see how everything is going, but you all have exceeded my expectations," he praised, "I also am looking for Violet."

"Oh I know where she is Sir, she is getting lunch ready for their Majesties," someone said from the back of the group.

"Thank you, Simon," Baileywick said, he started to turn to leave when another voice called out.

"Sir, should you be walking around right now, I doubt the doctor would allow you back to work so soon," they said.

"I appreciate the concern, Mark, but as you all can see I am alright, and the injury I do have will heal very quickly," Baileywick said, "I will though be relying on all of you to keep things in order, the doctor had ordered me a weeks rest."

"You can rely on us, Sir."

"Ya, we got this, go and rest."

Baileywick couldn't help but smile, "you know I'll still be fretting over things, that's the way I am, regardless thank you for the reassurance," he told them leaving the ballroom.

On his way to the kitchen, Baileywick ran into James who was eating cookies from a small bag of cookies Chef Andre had given both him and his sisters as an early Wassailia snack.

"Prince James, you should not be spoiling your dinner or lunch in this case," Baileywick said making the young prince jump.

"Wow, Baileywick you spooked me," James said he saw the sling, "your arm, what happened?"

"Prince James I am fine it is nothing to worry about, but I can't say the same for your teeth, Andre knows better than to give you so much sugar," Baileywick reprimanded.

"Come on Baileywick it's Wassailia, I'll make up for it by eating all my veggies for a whole month," James said.

Baileywick raised an eyebrow at the boy, "my young Prince I need to find Violet, please try not to eat all those cookies before lunch," he said.

"I'll try not too," James said tucking the bag into a breast pocket, "bye Baileywick," he said with a wave.

* * *

Violet was putting on the finishing touches of the royal lunch when Baileywick walked in, much like the ballroom, the kitchen staff reacted.

"Oh, Baileywick Sir, it's so good to see your alright," Violet said offering the man a cup of coffee, which he declined.

"Yes, well I came seeking you out because the good doctor has me on strict rest for at least a week and I would like for you to take over for me in the meantime," he told her.

The poor woman was taken aback, "me you want me to cover for you!?" she asked wondering if she heard right.

"Violet I can not think of a more qualified individual, I would want to look out for the staff of the castle," he said, "I know you can handle it, I have seen it on more than one occasion you stepping up beyond your normal duties to help out."

Violet couldn't handle the words of a man she had worked for and admired for years; she fainted outright, Andre had been close by and managed to catch her, before her head connected with the ground, "not the reaction I was expecting," Baileywick said.

* * *

Roland sat in his office the curtains draw to keep out as much of the blinding sunlight as possible. He still had a blistering head ace that flared when he entered the brightly lit room that coupled with his inability to concentrate on any of his paperwork jogged an old memory from his youth.

"This is like that time when I was James age and had climbed a tree on a dare from Tilly...what was it the doctor then had called it...oh right a concussion," Roland said aloud, "geez what a pain it took a good two weeks to get rid of that headache and start to feel like my self again. I better get some pain meds for this if I'm going to make it through the festivities tonight," he added before leaving and heading for the medical ward.

* * *

Come nightfall the royal family was gathered in a drawing room fully decorated in Wassailia tradition, Roland walked in with Miranda who much like Zwick had reprimanded the King for not saying he was injured any sooner.

Amber and Sofia like James had met Baileywick, Amber being the one to figure out that he had been hurt saving their father, Roland apologized to them all for not saying anything, he didn't want them to worry. The Steward was practically dragged to the room and forced to sit still and enjoy the evening with the family he had adopted well Violet, and a few other floated around passing out snacks and drinks, each with a smile as they were able to do something for the one who did so much for them.

The children were finally able to give Baileywick his gift, "don't worry this time there is no one to interpret," James joked as Sofia brought the small box over.

Sofia undid the bow, so all he had to do was slip the lid off, and when he did, he was met with a gorgeous bronze and mother of pearl pocketwatch. The front was a pond landscape with the sky being a piece of glass that he could see part of the clock face below, and the back was imbued with the royal crest.

"Oh my...this is beautiful, but it's too much I could never accept something like this," he said his eyes watering a little by the thoughtfulness.

"Baileywick," Amber called, "you have done so much for us, more then we can ever repay, and we don't show it enough, but this is a small thing we can do to show you how much we care about you." She told him, no one need to add more the eldest sibling had said everything the others felt as well.

"Look on the inside panel," Sofia said.

He opened the watch, it popped with a quiet click of the pin and there in printed letters was, 'Thank you for all you do and deal with on a daily basis. Keep it up, with much love Amber, James, Sofia.'

Tears flowed freely from the older man's eyes as he read and reread the words, how he ended up working for such kind people he could never understand.

"Happy Wassailia, Baileywick," Roland said.

* * *

Zwick meanwhile was finishing his cleaning and sanitation of the medical ward when something caught his eye, a silver mass was laying on the floor, "what the...where did you come from," he said aloud moving closer, it morphed and released a gas that Zwick inhaled deeply and he started to cough as his eyes began to water. The melted arrowhead made its way below a bedframe, once his sight was clear, Zwick looked around the room, "what was I doing...cleaning that's it."

He left the area he had been approaching, and the blob slipped into the small tunnel network, Sofia used to sneak around in, it kept further and further until it found the Dongen. After finding the cell holding the would-be assassin, it approached and climbed up the wall behind the man, "dear fool I gave you a job and you botched it, but unlike the other, I still need you in place for my plan. So get comfortable," it said before turning into dust.

A wicked grin spread across his face, "this is turning out to be an interesting job."

* * *

 **_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note: I am SO sorry this is late, but pleas I hope yo all enjoyed it.


End file.
